


We Meet Again

by kimyuu



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-29
Updated: 2014-05-14
Packaged: 2018-01-21 05:44:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1539803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimyuu/pseuds/kimyuu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A reincarnation AU with Annie and Armin, including many other characters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Girl in the Crystal

**Author's Note:**

> Hi y'all, so I got this AU idea very suddenly and I have the very strong urge to write it.  
> Enjoy!  
> Also, sorry if it's so short! I had always preferred to write a bit longer, but I didn't know if any of you would enjoy this or not. So tell me if you'd like longer chapters!

    I took in a deep breath, letting the salty air enter my nostrils. It smelled of salt and sweat, my crew hard at work on the deck. As I closed my eyes to listen for other ships, images began to spin through my mind.

     _"Annie. Fall." An asian girl kicked a giant off the wall. A case of crystal. A girl with blonde hair trapped inside. A man repeatedly hitting the crystal, possibly to break her out. Everyone in the setting seems angry. Was the girl evil?_

I put a hand to my forehead and opened my eyes, trying to forget what I just saw. Those strange visions have always been playing in my mind, and I don't know where they came from or, rather,  _when_ they happened. It was all just a strange sense of dèjà vu.

    I left my post and decided to walk about on the deck, inspecting each man as they worked. I stopped once I got to a German/Turkish sailor with brown hair and caramel skin. A white bandana was tied around his forehead, a stringed shirt barely covering his chest. His eyes were a strange color. An emerald green, mixed with the blue of the ocean. I never had a word to describe them, or what made me so intrigued with him. He'd always just seemed so... _familiar._

     "Aye, Cap'n Arlert!" I turned my head to the boy who called for me. He was a french sailor by the name of Jean. He'd also seemed strangely familiar to me. 

    "Wha' i' it, sailor?" I strode towards him, my sword and gun at ready. I pulled at the metal handle, the blue of my coat pushed away to reveal my gun.

    "We foun' somethin' in the wate'." He pointed down into the water below, and I stepped closer to the railing to get a closer look. Indeed, there was something in the water. It sparkled in the sunlight, colored a strange hue of blue and purple. And inside, a girl. I stared in complete and utter disbelief, when that wave of familiarness washed over me once again. 

    I remembered that there was a reason I decided to go out into the open sea, where I could have done something more promising. I remembered saying goodbye to my family, and discarding all of my clothing in exchange for coats and ruffles. I knew I was looking for something, I just didn't know  _what._ So that resulted to me here, lost in the open sea. Oh, I knew where I was, I just didn't know what to look for. I had this feeling of emptiness for 10 years, and I've become 28 years old. There was always an empty feeling inside of me, even when I was surrounded by piles of gold.

    Jean stared down into the water with me, confusion on his face. "Aye, Cap'n..." he pointed at the crystal. "She look strangely familiar, does'n't she?" I stared down at her.

    "...Aye." I turned around, and pulled out my sword. "All hands on deck! We got a mighty piece o' cargo we gotta get up here! Everyone, grab some rope, will yer?" 

    "AYE!" Everyone immediately turned around, and worked together to create a net. Together, they hoisted the net down, somehow encasing the crystal in the net.  They all pulled with all their might, but the crystal was strangely light. It came out of the water, the crystal sparkling in the sunlight. Everyone seemed to be intrigued by the crystal itself, but I was only interested in the girl.

    "Everyone, step back." I rose the hilt of my sword in the air. I remembered in my vision that the crystal was hard to break. Maybe the sea salt made it more brittle.

    And so, I hit the crystal, the flame of hope surging through my chest. I feel like I have found what I've been searching for for so long. With one hit, it shattered. Pieces of it crumbled away like sand, looking like tears of mermaids as it glistened in the sunlight. The girl inside was dressed in a baby blue dress. One of those high class ladies, I take. I stared down at her, her blonde hair spread across her shoulders and down onto her chest. Her long eyelashes brushed the surface of her cheeks. I had never seen anyone so beautiful. 

    "Cap'n..." Eren suddenly appeared beside me. "Are you feelin' alright?" I hadn't noticed that I was staring for so long, or that I had fallen to my knees. I rose my hand and waved him away.

    "I'm alright, sailo'. Now someone go get me some wate' and a cloth." I heard the shuffling of feet behind me as a bucket of water was placed beside me and a cloth appeared in my open hand. I dipped the cloth in the water, and squeezed out the excess. I placed it upon her forehead, and sat back. I admired her once again, wondering what her eye color was. 

    And yet, I knew that it would be blue. 

I carefully slid my arms underneath her body, and stood up with her legs hanging off one arm and her head in the other. The crew was entirely silent as I walked past them and into my chambers. I gently placed her on my bed, and turned around. "Now everyone, ge' back to workin'. I best not hear no conversation about this, yer hear?" They nodded silently, and trudged back to where they were before. I shut the door behind me, and placed a chair by the bed. 

I couldn't do anything really, so I sat beside her, watching her stomach move up and down as she breathed. Watching her so relaxed made  _me_ relaxed so I removed my hat and my coat to get more comfortable. Then, I was only in a poet shirt and my boots and slacks, my own hair tied into a half-bun. I observed her, and also pondered how she survived being in there. How did she live? How did she eat? How long was she in there? I stroked my chin, and leaned my elbow on the bed. I was so deep in thought I did not notice her wake up.

I felt the bed squeak underneath me, and I turned my attention back to her face. Her eyelids were almost open. They opened slowly, revealing a pair of bright blue eyes. I stared, and only stared. I knew her. I was absolutely sure I knew her. And it seemed she knew me, too. We stared at each other for a while, both of our eyes widened in surprise. She knew me. I knew her. But from where? Several minutes passed until she exhaled.

In one quiet, breathless whisper, her soft voice began to speak.

    " _Armin."_

And in that time I knew who she was.

     _"Annie."_

 

 

 

 

  


	2. The Past and the Present

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Annie gets a new outfit, and is ready to plunder her first ship (except it doesn't happen in this chapter, oops)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! I hope you enjoy the chapter. Hopefully it's a bit longer than the first one, and sorry in advance for any mistakes!

_"Annie."_ I stared only in disbelief, in complete and utter shock. I remembered her, she remembered me, but how did we end up here? I still had only vague memories of the past, of giant man-eating people and blades that could cut their flesh. She sat upright in bed, her blonde hair falling to her chest in a wavy cascade. 

    Her eyes still wide, she rose a pale hand to touch my face. I leaned forward, lifting my own to grab hers, but she abruptly stopped and stared. Our noses were almost touching, when she pulled back.

    "Armin..." her voice was quiet, and I could see pink begin to color the tips of her ears. Her gaze was suddenly focused on the floor, and her long eyelashes fluttered when she blinked. Her eyes were now back to my face. I couldn't help but to just stay silent, in this dark and stingy room. I should've made conversation with her, but the damp smell bothered me so. I stood up, and threw open the curtains covering a small window. I smiled nervously.

    "It's quite dark in 'ere, isn't it?" Annie's eyes widened, and she pushed a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

    "Y-yes, I suppose." Ah. I knew she was a proper lady. I stood at the window, staring out into the open sea. Where no land could be seen, only the vast open ocean. The ocean had always intrigued me, even when I was just a small boy with aspiring dreams. "Armin..." the bed squeaked again as she changed her position into a sitting one. "How do you suppose we got here?" I stared out the window for a few more seconds before turning to her slowly, my fingers leaving the windowsill one by one.

    "I don't know, Annie. Possibly when I died, I suppose." my speech was suddenly clearer, cleaner, as if I wasn't the captain of one of the mightiest ships alive. The  _Poseidon's Plague._ We were famous for the plundering of towns and other ships, and we had yet to be beaten in wealth. Well of course, not including the  _Devil's Mermaid_ who has been said to be much worse than us, and you should see all the chaos we create. Annie stared at me with those big blue eyes, her hand raising to her mouth.

    "...You died?" It took me a few minutes before I realized what she meant. I chuckled.

    "Yes. I died as the strategist of the Scouting Legion, aiding in the reconstruction of mankind." She stared in disbelief. I looked at the ground and shook my head, a sad smile on my face. "I'm glad you weren't there, Annie." I couldn't exactly remember what had made me so sad, but I knew it was a death. I could feel a gaping hole in my chest. As if to change the subject, I heard Annie loudly clear her throat.

    "Actually, Ar-, excuse me, Captain, my formal name here is Annabelle..." a silence ensued. "O-of course, if you would prefer to call me that" her eyes were fixated on her feet, blush on her cheeks.

    "Annie." I sat back on the chair I placed beside the bed, and crossed my arms. "You don't need to be so formal with me. You're acting different." Annie lifted her head in surprise, her eyes wider than I had ever seen before. I stared at her face, when her eyelids lowered back into the steely, bored gaze I knew.

    "Fine." Her voice was monotone, bored, just as it had been before. It didn't match her clothing. I laughed.

    "Annie, are you comfortable in those clothes?" She looked down at the baby blue dress she was wearing. It was full and fat, a bodice tight against her chest. Frills and ribbons decorated the pleats of the dress, her sleeves flaying out in the middle of her forearm. She groaned.

    "No." she pulled at her sleeves, as if to make them longer. "I would burn this if I could." she turned her head to the window. "Or throw it off this ship." I tapped my chin. I looked her up and down, noticing that her shoes were boots. I stared at her chest. Annie didn't seem to notice how carefully I was analyzing her, but if she did she made no indication that she knew. If I gave her one of my shirts she could tighten it up with the bodice of hers. She could use one of the pairs of pants that I carried onboard, for new prisoners or sailors. Although I didn't have any female clothing on board, there were some men that were relatively small that I could trust their clothing to give to Annie. She began to pull at her other sleeve, stretching the cloth and deforming the frills. She pulled on the ribbons on her dress, ruining the pleats and discarded them by throwing each one out the window. 

    "Annie, stay here, alright?" she nodded, still throwing little blue ribbons out the window. I put on my coat and hat, and walked out the door in search for a pair of pants.

* * *

 

    I kept pulling at my sleeve as Armin stared me up and down. I didn't think he knew that I could see him carefully analyze my body, and if he did he made no indication that he knew. He kept staring at me, churning my insides into butter and screwing up with feelings. It had always been like this, including when we helped Jean find that boar for the cooking contest with Pixis. I took a quick glance at Armin, carefully reading his face. I retreated my gaze back to my sleeve. I think I remembered more than him. I don't think he remembers when they discarded my body by throwing me off the wall in celebration of the eradication of the titans. Although I was encased in crystal, I could still hear what was going on around me. I listened carefully, not hearing any joyous noises or laughter. All I heard was a sullen silence, and silent tears. I glanced at Armin once again.

Armin's eyes were still glazed over. Tired of the dress I was in, I began to pull at the lace and frills, ruining the pleats they made on my dress. I pulled at each blue ribbon, walking over to the window and throwing each one out. I watched as they fluttered about in the wind, and land in the water, making a trail of light blue ribbon behind us. 

    "Annie, stay here, alright?" his sudden voice startled me, and it took me a few seconds before I nodded in response. I heard the door shut, and I relaxed. I ran a hand through my hair. It got longer. Last time I remembered, it was only up to my shoulders. I kept pulling away at the ribbons, still thinking about the past. I closed my eyes, and sat entirely still.

     _"Annie..." it was a small, choked voice that I could barely recognize. "First Eren, then Mikasa, now you..." it was Armin's. I could hear nothing except for the sound of muffled crying and the quiet sound of tears landing on the ground. I had no idea where I was, but I could feel the air get cooler. I was sure we were at the top of the wall. And the titans were eradicated. I could hear no clanking of metal against metal, nor the sound of screams and violent cries. I couldn't hear the sound of bones being crushed, the garbled cries for help that usually filled the air. The atmosphere also felt different. The hands carrying me were gentler, softer, more reluctant. More reluctant to do what? I began to ponder on what they were so hesitant to do when I heard Keith Shardis' voice._

_"Listen up!" his voice cut through the air like a knife. "The titans are now gone!..." the volume of his voice lowered as he said the last sentence. "And with the titans gone, so are our comrades. We will never forget them, nor the bravery they had to fight the titans." I heard a loud whipping sound. Probably him pumping his arm into the air. "FOR THE GLORY OF HUMANITY!" echoes ensued, soldiers yelling in response. Of al the voices I could hear in the crowd, I could hear neither Armin's or Mikasa's. Something was truly wrong. "Armin Arlert would now like to say a few words."_

_My ears perked up at his name, and I could hear him clear his throat before he began to speak._

_"Everyone, we couldn't have done it without you." I knew this wasn't directed to the crowd, as there were no joyous yells. The sound of crying was heard throughout the crowd. "Without all of those who died, mankind would never know anything about titans or a life without the titans. All those who died created a path for the survivors, even though we are few. I pay my respect to those who died in the final battle." I held my breath, anticipating the names that he would read off. "Commander Erwin. Captain Levi. Eren Jaeger. Mikasa Ackerman." Mikasa? I had always thought that she would live until the end. "And to all of those in the final battle we couldn't find, and to all of those who died in previous battles." silence once again. His voice sounded forced, choked, I knew he was on the verge of tears. I hear him sniffle, and his boots click as he returned to his spot. Keith began to yell again._

_"And now to Jean Kirschtein, the Scouting Legion's new commander!" I would smile if I could. Jean? Not bad. He began to speak, but I didn't listen. Only the last line appealed to my ears._

_"And now, due to the eradication of the titans, we have to..." he searched for a good word "_ eradicate  _the very last one." I held my breath once again, I knew what that meant. I heard Armin's breath seize, as I heard the clicking of boots come towards my direction. Another pair of arms lifted me up, and they walked me over to the edge._

_I could hear the gushing of wind, the call of the birds that were so close. I could see the sunlight through my eyelids, I knew it was a sunny day. As I was about to be thrown off the edge of the wall, I thought about Armin. I remembered him telling me about the ocean. It sounded like a beautiful place. But now, I'll never get to see it._

_"I'm sorry, Annie. I'll never get to show you the ocean." shivers ran through my frozen body, and I began to cry once more. I heard Armin gasp, but it was too late. They were already starting the countdown._

_"3...2...." I heard Armin hold his breath. "1!" They threw me off the wall with all of their might. The wind picked up speed, my crystal spiraling through the air. At least I didn't have to see the impact. I would just die instantly. This crystal wasn't entirely unbreakable. And so I kept falling, falling, until I heard the sound of shattering glass._

 

I gasped, opening my eyes. That's what happened. I heard the clicking of the lock, and Armin walked through the door with clothes in his arms.

    "Annie, luckily I could find some clothes for you.." he looked at my face, quickly walking towards me. He lifted a hand to my cheek, where I felt him brush something away. "Why are you crying?" His question made me confused. 

    "Huh?" I lifted a finger to my eyes, where I felt the tears still flowing down. I wiped at my eyes with the back of my hands, pushing his hands away from me. "I'm fine." He stared, confused, but handed me the clothing he took the time to collect.

    "Here. I got you some clothes, so I hope they fit you." I took the clothes, looking at the ruffled shirt that was far too big. His eyebrows rose in surprise. "Oh yeah! Um, I couldn't find any shirts from any of the crew members, so that's mine. I figured that you would be able to fit into it if you wore that bodice over it." He gestured at the black bodice that sat atop of my dress, and I nodded. We stood there awkwardly as I gathered the clothing and laid it on top of the bed. I crossed my arms, and I stared at him. "What? Oh, are the clothes too big? I could find more I ju-" I stopped him mid-sentence with a raise of my hand.

    "Armin. I need to change." He nodded. I gestured to my dress, then to the clothing sprawled on top of the bed. " _Armin."_ He looked at the bed, then back to me. He did this several times until a blush crept up to his cheeks.

    "O-oh. I'll leave you, then." He opened the door, and closed it behind him. I smiled slightly as I began to rid myself of this stuffy dress. As I changed, I noticed the array of hats he had hanging on a pole in the corner of the room.

"Hm. Guess I'll take one for good measure."

* * *

 

I closed the door behind me, breathing deeply to get rid of the horrible blush that covered my face. I took off my hat, releasing my hair to run my hands through it. My crew was hard at work on the deck, cleaning and adjusting the sails to the winds. I spent several minutes fixing my hair and admiring the view, when I heard the creak of the door and the clicking of boots. I turned around, my mouth open to say something, but then I suddenly had nothing to say.

She looked stunning. The brown trousers I found for her were a bit baggy, but hugged her hips nicely. The shirt I gave her puffed at the sleeves, her bodice tight around her waist to show off her figure. Her long blonde hair hung down to her chest, where I know it would bother her. Her boots matched nicely with the outfit, one hand balled into a fist and resting on one of her hips. She stared at me.

     "What?" I noticed that my mouth was still wide open, so I closed it and cleared my throat. I quickly gained my composure, hands folded behind my back and my posture tall.

     "Nothin'. Just a proper lady like you now looks like a pirate lassie." I took a quick glance at her, just to see her reaction. She squirmed a bit, and adjusted the hat on her head. "Aye, is that me hat?" she nodded, slowly running her hand along the bottom of the large feather sticking out of it.

    "Why, yes it is, Captain. I thought you would've noticed by now." she skimmed the rim of the hat, her gentle fingers pinching the velvety fabric. I silently admired her, for the quick way she transitioned from a proper lady into a pirate. I grinned as I thought of her living in such an unhygienic place, infested with rats and millions of barrels of stale crackers.

    "Are you ready for the life of a pirate, lass?" Her cool gaze met my eyes, and she smiled slightly..

    "Why would I end up here then?" My smile widened as I lifted my sword out of it's hilt.

    "AYE! You go find a ship to plunder! We're gonna show 'er what we pirates do!" The crew raised their fists in the air.

    "AYE!" Sails were quickly adjusted, and Eren climbed on top of the crows nest. I turned to Annie, giving her a smug smile.

    "You sure you're ready for this?" she smiled.

    "What I've dreamed of, Cap'n."

   

After several hours of searching, we heard a loud whistle come from above.

    "What'd you find, Eren?" Eren's eyes glowed as he gave me a wide grin.

    "We found ourselves a treasure, Cap'n." I could feel a bubble of excitement rise in my body.

    "What is it, Eren?" Jean yelled from the deck. I could see his smile widen, his yellowed teeth shining in the setting sun.

    "The Devil's Mermaid, Cap'n." 

 

     

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello once again! Did you like that reference I made? huh? HUH? Hopefully next chapter will be up soon, sorry this took such a long time! And also sorry if there was any lack of detail, or some parts were confusing. Ah I should sleep now because I have a choir concert tomorrow. Have a wonderful day/night/afternoon!


End file.
